Shelter for Hope
by kyuram88
Summary: Requested by LadyGlitchy. After the Despair Incident, tokyo has put all those who survived in special shelters. One pf which is a young girl named Makaki Shuzi. What will she tell Naegi's group when she meets them at night in Shelter:05?


Shelter for Hope

Requested by LadyGlitchy

The silence filled the halls of Shelter: 05 of Tokyo Japan, ever since the whole Despair Incident, everyone in Japan constructed shelters to keep the rest of the citizens safe. There were some but not too many teens that came from Hope's Peak Academy, many were killed in the building itself and if they did manage to escape the building, there were patrolmen who were awaiting to shoot them down. One such student who made it through was a girl by the name Makaki Shuzi, a teen gifted with SHSL Pianist was constantly muttering to herself, scared for days about a single despair coming in to hurt them. "We were nearly killed Togami, we need to make sure that no one else suffered what we suffered anymore." A lavender haired girl said, Makaki peeked to see them chatting. "Despair will keep getting stronger if we don't remain hopeful, even though Junko killed herself it still doesn't mean its completely over." A brown haired kid said, his eyes focused on his friends and soon saw Makaki peeking from the cracked door.

"Hey? What are you doing?" The boy asked her as everyone looked to see her, Makaki instantly flinched and started to walk away in a clumsy fashion. "N... N-n-nothing! I w-w-was j.. Just leaving!" Makaki started to walk away until a girl with brown hair held her shoulder. "Its fine. You can stay here besides you were there when the whole despair incident happened." The girl said as she led Makaki to an empty chair and made sure she was confortable. "Oh, I am Aoi Asahina. Nice to meet cha!" The girl introduced and the others decided to follow. "I am Makoto Naegi, SHSL Hope and I am sure we can help you." Naegi said with a smile as he shok her hand.

"You possibly already know me from News reports, but I am Byakuya Togami." The platinum blonde boy said as he gave a glare to Makaki, startling her a little. "Togami don't be so hard on her!" Aoi said as she hugged Makaki, Makaki blushed a bit from Aoi's hugging. "Anyway, I am Yasuhiro Hagakure, but everyone where I came from called me Hiro." Hiro introduced, facing Makaki and smiling. "I am Kyouko Kirigiri, the daughter of the principal of Hope's Peak, Jin Kirigiri." Kirigiri introduced herself and gave Makaki a slight nod from her head. "Not many know me but my name is Touko Fukawa, or also known as Genocider Syo." Touko said shyly as she bowed gently before retreating into the dark corner.

"Whats your name?" Naegi asked with kind eyes and smiled at Makaki. "I am Makaki. Makaki Shuzi." Makaki introduced in a whispering voice, but luckily everyone heard what she said. "Makaki is a great name." Aoi said as she smiled, making Makaki blush. "Thanks... Aoi." Makaki said in a very shy voice. "Hey Makaki? How long have you been in this shelter?" Naegi started to ask only for to ponder.

"Months... Although everyone acts like everything is safe... I still worry that a despair will get in and kill us." Makaki said in the shy and scared voice she has been using. "But your among friends now Makaki. We would never hurt you and we will make sure no despairs hurt you." Aoi said hugging the blonde girl some more, making Makaki feel much confortable towards the swimmer girl. "Well I wanna know how you got out of the school." Kirigiri asked Makaki with a stern gaze. "There was a special tunnel only a few students knew about, I was one of them and we used it to escape, it led to a abandoned subway station so thats how no one found us..." Makaki aaid, looking like she was about to cry, the thought of that day was scary for all those who survived. "You are a very lucky and very brave girl, Makaki." Hagakure said with a silly smile that made Makaki feel like smiling herself.

"Thanks." Makaki said, looking at everyone else. "I am sure you know about our story." Togami said to Makaki as she nodded. "Everyone seen the TV, we all know what you all been through." Makaki said as she stood and bowed, soon smiling. "See you tomorrow, I guess." Makaki said shyly as she headed to her room the shelter made for her and closed her door. Makaki soon was startled by a knock and the girl reopened her door to see Aoi again.

"Hiya again Makaki, I was wondering if you were okay." Aoi smiled which made Makaki smile shyly, her pale blue eyes looked at Aoi. "I am fine, but I am just scared." Makaki said in a mutter that Aoi picked up as she walked into Makaki's room. "Makaki? Is it fine if I stay in your room for the night, it seems your rather scared." Aoi said as Makaki blushed. "Oh well, well-well yes. I would like that." Makaki smiled as she talked all night with Aoi about the times she remembered at Hope's Peak. When it was time for bed, Makaki slept in the bed while Aoi took the couch beside her. Realizing she was not alone anymore, Makaki smiled and then wen to sleep, believing, hoping that everything will be fine as long as the group was with her...

End


End file.
